Ari Mizriki
Ari Mizriki or her full legal name Erin Ariena Clark-Mizriki is the female lead of Connections: Discoveries of a Future and its non-TNU canon backstory. She is a cold aggressive impulsive college student studying journalism. Her personality is sort of Tsundere in nature as when she gets to know someone she opens up; becoming less cold and aggressive toward them. Due to her aggressiveness though she has a criminal record and though she is good at academics she was nearly dismissed from both High School and College for her temper and tendency to attack other people. She is the DFS Lavie's Captain after a promotion by Yuka Layton. She was engaged to Brandon MacCloud who died in a battle with FSF though the fact of which was kept from everyone. She is now in a relationship with Sarissa Slane. Ari was created by Josh Hina. Character Biography Character Information Name: Erin Ariena Mizriki-Clark Nicknames: Ari Gender: Female Species: Human Age: 22 DOB: October 12th 1998 Blood Type: B - Physical Appearance Height: 4’10” Weight: 115 lbs Eye Color: Hazel Hair Color: Auburn Measurements: 36D-33-28-33 Physical Description: Ari has her hair in buns but when it is let down it goes down to her lower back. Her hair is parted in the middle and goes down to her eyebrows. She then has bangs that go down to her face. All of the hair is well kept. She is well endowed and has a rather curvy and well built body for her smallness. She also does not look as well built as she is considering that when you look at her it appears she does not take have much muscle on her. Personality & Traits General Overview: Erin is an impulsive, violent yet passionate person. She has a personality like the concept of tsundere in Japanese culture. She use to not care what anyone thought of her until the death of her fiancée now she wants to make friends but finds difficulty in doing so as a result of her personality. She is a habitual smoker. She does not want people fighting around her; to her she is the only one who can fight as a result she is often defending other people even though most folks do not like her because of her less than stellar personality. To those she considers friends she is loyal and sort of duty bound; it is usually her friends bugging out on her or cancelling things rather than her. She hates when people call her by her first and last name; especially if they use her non-adoptive name (Erin Clark); she has become more accepting of friends doing this since Brandon’s passing as that seemed to have cut down her wall of defense against other people and led to an indifference about her mother finally feeling what losing someone so close felt like. She is a bit of a closet nerd what with her secret liking for anime, manga, computers and complex theories on science and the like; that is one reason she has done so well in the future though she will never admit it. Strengths & Weaknesses: Erin’s personality is most definitely a weakness of hers. She is good at sponging up knowledge which is sometimes a curse even though it would be considered a strength for her. She is really good at hand to hand combat and given her small demeanor people usually do not think that highly of her combat skills. She is also good with computers but hates that she is good with them. A weakness aside from her personality is her need for things being clean and belief that even now people truly hate her becuase she was so use to it in her home town. Ambitions: After completing school she just wanted to have a good life with Brandon; now that he is gone her goal in life is to find happiness and stop people from experiencing the horrible emotions she had felt after the loss of him. She does not want others to befall such a hardship. Hobbies & Interests: Ari likes to observe people and things, hand to hand and other forms of close quarters combat/martial arts are a hobby of hers. She also likes doing voice acting and singing but with how crappy of a personality she has she never gets offers to do that. Ari writes articles for online newspapers in her spare time and is an expert at computers; even venturing into coding shown by her helping the Lavie crew translate a database that was in the wrong encoding type. Life History and Relationships Family: Erin was adopted by the Mizriki family as her mother was a drug addict and her father was killed during the Iraq War. Her mother turned to adiction due to the loss of her husband; she now understands her mother better after losing Brandon though feels this does not excuse her abandoning her child. Erin hates her adoptive family just as she does most other people though after being convinced by Brandon to contact them she now regrets leaving them in the future; she feels she has lost every link to her past. The only family member she actually keeps in touch with is her great uncle who helped her learn martial arts. She met Brandon and her relationship with her adoptive family improved. After his death she has opened up more to other people and is less hateful of others. Ari and Sarissa Slane are soulmates as quoted by Erin; she even suggested they marry in not so many words in the beginning of Act 2. History: She barely graduated from high school not because of her educational skills but because of her conduct. She had the same problem with university and was nearly been expelled only to be saved from her fate by her relationship with Brandon MacCloud. She also has a criminal record though she has never been incarcerated she was assigned probation for assaulting a classmate. She was protecting another classmate but went too far and so the court made an example of her. Due to her continued run-ins with law enforcement she is practically known on first name basis. Her mother put her up for adoption and the adoptive family who took her in whom were of Asian descent tried to teach her honor and to do good for the community. One part of those concepts that stuck is how she treats friends aside from that she just didn’t like being told what to do and following her constant acting out her family just let her do her own thing until the police got involved in her fights. She pretty much was known for being a problem during high school and was fired from a job for telling a supervisor he didn’t know what he was talking about or doing and should just resign immediately. She moved away from her hometown as soon as she could and went to university only because if she didn’t a job wouldn’t pay well. At university she met her fiancée Brandon whom would later be killed during a patrol once the two of them arrived in the future. Ari and Brandon were together for two years and got together during her junior year in college. On the Lavie she has excelled though she wonders if she lost part of herself by losing all connections to her past. Education: Erin has earned a BS in journalism and did combat photography as a side gig on summers. Languages: English, French, some Japanese, some Chinese Starfleet/Military Service Information Assignment: Second Officer/Chief of Security, Information Warfare and Logistics – DFS Lavie Service Record: Agent Trainee – Unified Defense Council (Temporal Operations Unit 5; Earth Operations); Temporal Security Service – 2 Days Cadet – Delta Force Counter Terrorist Organization – 1 Month Information Logistics Officer – DFS Lavie; Trinity Special Operations – 1 Week Second Officer and Chief of Security/Information Warfare and Logistics Commanding Officer; DFS Lavie/Information Security Division Director; Trinity Special Operations Unit - Current Service Medals: Medal of Valor x 2– Battle of Electron (Earth 2020 TSS Operations; Assault on EOC Command Base – Basically because she helped rescue an ambassador) Second was earned during the same action she was injured in below when she was prepared to sacrifice herself to save her comrades. Purple Heart - Imperial Resistance Policing Action on September 5th 4566Category:Characters Category:Cross-over characters Category:DFS Lavie Category:Galactic Federation Civilians Category:Female Protagonists Category:Ship Captains